Quartermaine Quagmire
by idealrain
Summary: 100 prompts, 100 stories about Port Charles' first family. I don't own the characters, ABC does. Taken from Livejournal challenge.
1. Turning the tables

--Don't own any GH characters--

"Turning the Tables"

Quartermaine Quagmire

100 Situations Table2

14. "Table"

Assumes Tracy and Luke never consumed their marriage but are good friends. Slash.

Alice bit her lip. She knew that Luke would see this affair as a betray of what friendship they had tentatively form. But what happen during his summer vacation between his wife and Alice was something unexpected, like lightening inside.

She carefully placed the note under the plate. They had talked about Tracy leaving Luke after the trial about Laura. _T- Happy Anniversary. Can't wait to see you in my favorite robe tonight-L_

Alice scribbled something else something more provocative. She tucked the note under Tracy's usual cup and went off to get breakfast ready.

Unfortunately, Edward was the first one down. Spying the note, he blushed at the implications.

"Jeez, Luke, can't you and Tracy keep your bedroom activities private?"

"What do you mean, Edward?" Lulu asked.

"That unfortunate son in law of mine appearance decided to write Tracy a note."

"Really?" Monica yawned. Alan soon followed her down.

"What kind of note?" Alan asked.

Monica scanned note. "The kind of you used to write me. Although never this romantic or hot."

"Good Morning, Q'maines." Luke looked at the family who were smirking.

"I never knew you were such a wordsmith." Monica said.

"What did you do now, Luke?" Tracy asked as she took the cup of coffee Alice poured.

Luke read the note. He glanced at Tracy.

"Something we need to talk about, wife?"

Tracy took the note, and scanned it. She sighed, glancing at Alice.

"Luke, it's nothing you haven't done to me." Tracy left the room.

"So, I take it Luke didn't write the note." Edward said.

"I guess not." Monica read the paper.

Luke just wondered when he lost control of the situation.

Later Tracy found Alice in the kitchen.

"Love the note. I'll sneak home for lunch and we can start on the celebration early." Tracy said. Alice pulled Tracy closer.

"Mine?" Alice ran her hands over Tracy's body.

"Yours. Now." Tracy growled.

"We have to get work." Alice said.

"Tease." Tracy kissed Alice. "I'll cover for us." She left to return to the family mayhem.

"Later." Alice smiled as Cook just shook her head.

Meanwhile, Luke puzzled over the note. His wife was obviously cheating on him. Tracy had quietly rejected his offer to take their relationship to the next level. Tracy opened the newspaper.

"Wife, is there something you need to tell me?" Luke pestered Tracy.

"It's obvious, isn't it Luke? After all God only knows you had cheated on me. " Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Look, if we need to revisit this arrangement, wife…"

"I agreed to stay married to as long as it benefit both of us. You can use the Quartermaine name and money to help your family and live the life you choose but stay out of mine. " Tracy said. "I still need to appear married." She finished quietly, seeing Monica entered the room.

"Why would you need to 'appear' married? You're married. " Monica rolled her eyes. "To this delinquent."

"My lovely wife has decided to have an affair." Luke said cheerfully, as Alice entered the room. She visibly blanched, which Monica noticed.

"Alice, are you all right?"

"Just lower blood sugar, Dr. Monica." Alice poured herself a glass of juice.

Luke's eyes widen. "Oy! You and …."

Tracy cut him off. "Yes. We have a relationship."

"Wow. I—"

"You can't say anything. You did same with Holly Sutton, Skye, and Laura. Hell, you even married Laura!" Tracy sighed. " I wanted to stay married to protect my image."

Luke fell silent. He played with his drink.

"Why did you choose--?"

Monica realized this was going to a long and awkward. Glancing at Alice, who glared at Luke, Monica checked her pager and excused herself to GH. Being a doctor had its advantages after all. If escaping the insane asylum her husband gave her, so be it.

"So you and my wife?" Luke sat down and sighed.

Alice figured the least she could was pour the man a stiff drink. Hell, she was sleeping with his wife and obviously they were now going to discuss the situation. Alice poured two more drinks. Tracy shot her drink down and pour herself another.

"Tracy…" Alice warned.

"Don't start. Not now. "

"When did it start?" Luke asked finally.

"When did you take your second trip?" Tracy asked.

"Oh. " Luke rubbed his face. Alice stood up and stared out the window. "I guess I deserved this."

"You don't." Alice said.

Luke raised an eyebrow towards Tracy. Tracy shrugged and explained,

"She's a lapsed Catholic. I think the only thing that stay is the guilt."

"Ah."

"I mean none of us does. Tracy didn't deserve to wake up marry, you don't deserve to have your wife cheat on you, and I don't deserve to have my girlfriend married to a louse."

Luke sighed. "Do you want a divorce?"

"No. We have good arrangement, and I want to be marry to avoid suspicions." Tracy leaned against Alice. "Know that no matter how much I flirt with you, she will be joining me in bed."

"Can I join you there?"

Tracy rolled her eyes as Alice moved protectively towards her, growling dangerously. "No, Luke, I don't share my goddess." She landed a slow and sensual kiss on Tracy. Luke whimpered.

"Honey, stop torturing Luke." Tracy whispered something in Alice's ear. "I'll be there in a minute. I'll call in sick."

"I'll get ready." Alice loved playing naughty nurse with Tracy. She left the room swinging her hips.

Luke stared at Alice, retreating from the room.

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, stop checking out my girlfriend!"

"You don't like having the tables turned on you, do you wife?"

"I like them just fine. In fact I plan turn them on Alice now." Tracy blew Luke a kiss and went to find Alice. The things she had to do to keep her husband and girlfriend happy. But luckily Tracy was a Quartermaine. Quartermaines were tough.


	2. Big Brother

"Big Brother"

A big brother's job is never done, especially when your little sister happens to be Tracy Quartermaine.

"Safeguard"-100 prompt

Alan looked up and smiled when the door opened.

"Daddy!" The three-year-old wiggled out of the nanny's arms.

"Ah, my boy. You know now you have a great responsible." Edward said.

"Mommy had baby?"

"Mommy had the baby, son. You are the big brother." Alan looked up at his father in amazement.

"When is Mommy coming home?"

"In a couple days with your baby sister, Tracy Lila Quartermaine."

Alan looked intrigued. "What's a Tracy?"

Edward just chuckled and said, "We just need wait and see, I guess."

_Four days later_

"Alan, I need you to promise to protect your little sister." Lila said as Alan looked at the wiggling thing on the bed.

"Mommy, what does she do?" Alan poked Tracy, who looked annoyed and cried.

"She cries. But doesn't she seem like she was traced from the angels? That's how we came up with the name."

Alan stared at his little sister. _I, Alan James, promise to protect you, as a big brother._

_Alan-8 Tracy-5_

"Jeeze, Trace, why did you let Nanny do that with your hair?" Alan asked. "You look like a poodle."

Tracy pouted. "She didn't give me much of a choice. Besides, who cares? I don't looked like big baboon."

"Hey!" Tracy took off with Alan chasing her.

When Alan went to the first grade room to pick up his sister after school, Tracy was pouting and crying.

"Only babies wear pigtails. Baby! Baby!" Alan looked over at the young boy teasing his sister.

"Trace, has this jerk been bugging you?"

Tray pouted and nodded. Alan studied the boy who was a redhead, a good foot taller than his sister, and sighed. "What's your name?"

"David Sutton." David looked up at Alan and just realized that Alan was a good three feet taller than him.

"Do you have a little sister or brother, David?" Alan asked causally, checking the hall for teachers.

"No."

"If you ever become an big brother, you'll understand they're impossible. If they're miserable, you're miserable, you know? " Alan swung his arm over David's shoulder. "Now look at my little sister. Does she look miserable?"

David nodded.

"You know what that means?"

"You're miserable?" David asked.

"Aw, smart boy." Alan grinned at Tracy. "He looks thirsty, don't cha think?"

Tracy grinned. "Yeah."

Alan turned the fountain on and dunked the boy. "Don't mess with my sister, ok?" David nodded. "Trace, let's go home."

_Alan-18 Tracy 15_

Alan heard phone ring and snuck off to get it.

"Hello?"

"Alan?" His sister whispered.

"Where are you?"

"The old brook. David took off with the car and I walked to the store to call. Could you come and get me?"

"On my way."

When Alan arrived, Tracy was sitting on the cooler, trying not to cry.

"Hey." Alan jimmied the old Coke cooler open and handed his sister one. "David's a jerk?"

"Yeah." Tracy sniffed. "I guess David's a jerk."

"Aw, Trace, you were too good for him." Alan stared at his little sister in the moonlight. "No one will measure up to you."

"Cut out the sister-brother crap. You're leaving in a month."

"I'll always be your big brother and you'll always be my pain in the ass little sister."

"Thanks."

_Alan-dead Tracy-60_

"I'm Henry the eight, I am, Henry the eight I am I am, I got married to-" Alan sang, waking Tracy.

"Oh, will you shut up?" Tracy groaned, rolling over. "It's 3 a.m. I want sleep."

"I need to talk to you and no one is watching."

"Great, use your ghostly superpowers to break me out." Tracy started to cry. "Please I want to go home."

"I'll try. But before now, watch yourself around Father and Monica. Ned might be coming back as CEO. "

Tracy sighed. "That wouldn't be bad. What's the status of ELQ now?"

"No one knows. Father is playing close to the vest." Alan noticed Tracy looked tired. "Sleep. I'll be here."

"Promise?"

"Always."


End file.
